Of Libraries And Brunettes
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: What if Niles anc C.C.'s first encounter and the quote "Miss Babcock loves to be taken in the library" were related? Read and find out!


_**Of Libraries and Brunettes**_

 ** _SLAM_**

Her glass loudly made contact with the polished cherry coffee-table.

"I loathe you," she snarled at her nemesis as she rose to her feet. His insult came almost immediately after hers, but mere seconds before Niles, too, stood up to partake in their little verbal exchange, C.C. saw the cheeky grin etched across his lips.

And it irritated her.

Oh boy, how it irritated her…

There are few things in this world that got a rise out of her like his stupid, pompous, mocking grin did.

"I despise you," he replied, his face showing no traces of his infuriating smirk anymore.

The blonde felt alcohol coursing her veins, impairing her senses ever so slightly. She also noticed that the four scotches he had gulped down were having an effect on the butler, too. There was a voice in her mind that practically screamed that this wouldn't end well.

She gave a step forward, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Servant," the producer hissed, a twisted part of her relishing in the lustful, yet furious, twinkle that crossed the butler's eyes.

"Trollop."

She gritted her teeth.

 _Swell-headed bastard_ …

"Bell boy," her voice dropped an octave, and the air around them felt electrified. The room was awfully hot, too… was the heat on?

There was a silence. An obnoxiously loud silence that was spent staring into each other's eyes. She knew – they knew.

He was about to drop a bomb.

"Brunette."

 _Damn._

The producer knew what was going to transpire in mere seconds, but there was a brief instant between his insult and their lips crashing together where C.C. was no longer in 1995. No, she was momentarily back in 1981 – June the 5th, 1981, to be more precise…

* * *

The music was loud, obnoxiously loud, but she didn't care. Alcohol was flowing through her veins, making her mind buzz with excitement as she swayed her body to Blondie's 'Call Me'. The flashing coloured-lights shone against her sequinned, tight-fitting dress, making the men around her ogle her curvaceous body. She was holding a glass of vodka in her hand, not caring if it spilt as she danced or when people pushed past her – C.C. Babcock was too in a good mood to get angry, really.

The 21 year old woman felt like a million bucks, and she certainly had the right to; not only she'd been born with a silver spoon in her mouth and had a trust fund with more money that most people would earn in a lifetime in it, but she'd also gotten the job she wanted straight out of college.

C.C. had always been interested in the theatre world, and having obtained a position as Maxwell Sheffield's secretary had certainly opened the doors of that wonderful world to her.

The Englishman was a famed Broadway producer, and the brunette expected that – if things worked according to plan – she'd eventually be made his associate. But this was a good start, and she was determined to make the best of it.

But tonight… _tonight_ work was the last thing in her mind. The brunette had come to the club seeking for fun; seeking to enjoy her last Friday night as a carefree young adult. She would be starting her new job next Monday, hence her imbibing in both alcohol and cigarettes as though there were no tomorrow – she needed this last Friday night out. She had no idea of the time and she didn't care either; she only cared about dancing – dancing and exchanging looks with a blue-eyed man sitting at the bar.

Their eyes had met several times throughout the night. It was almost like there was a supernatural magnetism pulling their eyes together, both of them knowing they longed for more but not making a move. She noticed there were a few ladies fanning over him, but he didn't care – he only had eyes for her.

C.C. smirked to herself, taking a sip of her drink as she undulated her hips; his stare was boosting her ego, and she didn't exactly know why. C.C. knew she was a beautiful woman, and she had never lacked pretenders, but it was the first time in her life that a man's gaze both intrigued and aroused her that much.

"Hey, sweetheart," the tall, dark-haired man she had been dancing with whispered to her ear. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

She considered saying no; the man – whose name she couldn't quite remember – was painfully boring. Just another pretty face who thought that by repeating a few sweet words and buying her a drink, he'd take her to his bed.

 _Ha, imbecile_...

"Get lost, pretty boy," she laughed, pushing him away as she continued to dance. The woman noticed the blue-eyed man at the bar eyeing her once again. He quirked an eyebrow, wordlessly asking her if she needed help with the man behind her. She shook her head no.

"Come on, babe, loosen up a bit," the dark-haired man slurred, brazenly taking his hands to her hips.

C.C. pushed him away again, this time more forcefully. "Get your hands off me!"

The man didn't relent, however, and he forcefully wrapped his arms around her waist as he forced a kiss upon her lips. She struggled, using her hands to slap his away, but it was fruitless.

She was getting angry, but at the same time she was a tad afraid, too; no man had ever managed to tame her, and she certainly knew how to defend herself, but this guy was clearly out of line and he didn't seem to care about her protests…

"Excuse me," a sudden, dry, British voice said from behind her. "I believe the lady told you to stop."

The intrusion briefly distracted the cretin and successfully allowed C.C. to pull away from the disgusting dark-haired man, who – after receiving a swift slap in the face from the livid brunette – muttered an insult that sounded a lot like ' _crazy bitch_ ' and left without saying another word. She heaved a relieved sigh and turned around, wanting to meet her 'saviour'. She smiled when she found the blue-eyed man of the bar standing before her.

Now that she saw him up close, she couldn't help but notice just how unconventionally attractive he was. He was about her same height, had a very nice build and a pair of dazzling blue eyes. There was something incredibly sexy about the way he smirked, too, and there was a part of her that wanted to thread her fingers through his sandy hair.

In short, the guy wasn't a hunk nor conventionally attractive, but boy, she was attracted to him. He looked a little older than her, too, but that was not necessarily a problem – at least not for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you," she said, giving the man a small smile.

"Anytime," he smiled, too, and there was a moment of hesitation before he extended his hand at her. "My name is Niles, by the way."

"And I'm C.C.," she answered, purposely omitting her surname for two reasons; firstly, he didn't need to know that she belonged to one of New York's most powerful families just yet, and – most importantly – because he had chosen not to reveal his, either. In this way they were even.

"Oh, come on, that's not your name! Those are your initials. I told you mine, why not tell me yours?"

The blonde merely smirked as she took a sip of her drink. She wouldn't even dream of revealing her full name to a complete stranger, no matter how charming he might appear.

He gave her a look and smirked, too. It was as though he had just realised something about her.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. They had started to dance together, although they'd barely noticed it. They were too engrossed in their little conversation to think about anything else.

Besides, they were in a club, dancing was the natural thing to do. There was an unnatural fluidity in their movements, though; it was as though they were meant to be dance partners, as though there was an underlying chemistry that made it easier and quite interesting – they couldn't help but wonder what else that chemistry could cause.

"You are one of those girls," he replied, getting closer.

"You know, I don't fancy solving riddles at this time of the night. So you better be clear or _ta-ta_ , pretty boy."

"That's rich coming from you, missy," he insolently snatched the drink from her hand and took a swig. "You are just one of those spoiled, rich girls who likes pretending to be mysterious when you are just like the rest."

The brunette frowned. Who did he think he was?! Just because she hadn't wanted to tell him her name she was automatically spoiled?! And how on Earth did he know that she was rich?!

C.C. took a step back, enraged. The man, however, appeared quite amused.

"Ah, it looks like I've touched a sore spot."

C.C. yanked the glass from his hand. "You have no idea who I am, Little Man," she snarled.

"Then show me, Miss," he pulled her to him, delighting in the fact that she didn't push him away again. There was something thrilling about irking her... he had never done this before, but there was something in him that simply knew there was something special about her and, for some reason, teasing seemed like the natural thing to do. "Or is daddy going to get mad at you, child?"

"I don't need daddy's permission anymore," she retorted, giving him a dirty look. "And why are you so worried about my age, huh? What is it, Father Time, your entertainment is to go out, mingle with the reckless youth and save "defenceless" girls like me from creepers?"

He couldn't help the chuckle. He might have teased her about her age, but the woman was clearly not one who accepted being outwitted.

"Well, now that you mention it, this is not exactly a place for a high society lady, like yourself – you could waste your daddy's money in classier nightclubs," he said, taking his hands to her waist.

"And who told you I'm rich? I don't recall mentioning it, Little Man," her own hands had begun to travel, too, and soon wrapped themselves around his neck.

Niles rolled his eyes, as though the answer to her question were obvious – well, maybe it was obvious to him.

"Please, woman, it just takes one good look at you to realise you are rich – Chanel dress, Chanel purse and diamond earrings and pendant. That, combined with your aura of superiority, gave me the clue."

Interesting... the man was observant. _Very_ observant, in fact. She'd usually find it rather strange, but for some reason she now found it more than a little intriguing.

" _Touché_ ," she said, leaning closer and brushing her lips against his ear. "But I assure you, Little Man, I am no dumb bimbo."

She felt incredibly smug when he shivered at the closeness of her lips to his ear.

"And besides," she continued, brazenly kissing his neck. "You claim this is not a place for me, but what is a British guy like yourself doing in a place like this? I thought your people preferred classier environments, too."

"Just like you, Miss, I am looking for some fun," Niles replied, his hands going a bit lower.

"Hhm... fun is a very wide concept," she purred, trailing kisses along his jaw. He didn't stay behind, though, and began kissing her neck. "What type of fun are you looking for?"

"Whatever fun you want, dear."

C.C. pulled away, more than interested. She was not dumb, their talk had just opened the door to a number of possibilities that would require moving things to a more private place. The man might like teasing, but she could tell he was a gentleman – now it all lay upon her. She had to be the one to take the first step.

But what did she want? Did she want to tease him and then slip from his grasp, leaving him high and dry? Did she want to snog him?

Or maybe...

C.C. frowned for a moment. She had never had a one-night stand before – granted, she'd had sex before, but always with boyfriends or, at least, with guys who had taken her out on a few dates. She didn't know this guy, and yet there was something in her that yearned for him.

She wasn't sure if he annoyed or entertained her – maybe it was both – but what she was sure of, was that there was an undeniable sexual tension going on between them. The mere thought of translating their little banter to physical acts in bed made her heart race and her daydreams turn into delectable ideas. The more she thought about it, the fewer reasons she found to say no.

But then again, it all lay upon her. Did she dare...?

Maybe there was a way to find out.

"Well," she purred, shamelessly rubbing her lower body against his. "I rarely buy anything without a trial run first."

He caught her drift, and her comment provided him with an opportunity to deliver a clever retort of his own.

"You don't have to pay me," his lips moved up and down her throat, purposely leaving a few love bites behind. "But I'm always up to provide a sample of my abilities."

Needing no more words, their lips met in a passionate, searing kiss.

And suddenly, the club around them faded away. So did the music and the people that surrounded them – only their kiss existed. Niles' hands (which had previously been on her hips) travelled to the small of her back and pressed her to him. She was busy using one of her own hands to hold his head in place, while the other threaded its fingers through his hair.

Passion oozed from them, consuming them like a fire consumes the autumnal dry leaves. It was a violent kiss, a strong kiss, a kiss they had never experienced before...

It felt like there were fireworks exploding both inside and around them... it became painfully clear that this was only the beginning.

They pulled away when they could no longer deny their lungs of oxygen, but they remained wrapped in a close embrace. They were panting, their hearts racing...

"So," he rasped. "Did I reach your expectations?"

"You passed the test with flying colours, Little Man," she replied with a smirk and pecked his lips. "Your place or mine?"

They both knew what they wanted, there was no sense in beating around the bush.

"I live a few blocks away – my place," he said, turning for the exit and pulling her along with him.

"Are you sure? I don't mind you coming to my place."

He came to a sudden halt and looked at her over his shoulder, an impish smile on his face. "It's alright – after all, the faster we get to a bed, the faster I can show you how " _little_ " I am."

They slithered to the exit as C.C. laughed. Her laugh was low, sultry, sexy... it sent a tingle to his groin. God... why did this woman excite him so? He had just met her, and yet his desire for her was almost unparalleled.

Niles knew he should think about what they were going to do – she was clearly younger than him, belonged to another station, they were basically strangers...

' _Ah, to hell with being cautious_!' Niles thought as the woman guided him to her luxurious car – a BMW. It had been too long since he'd had any type of intimacy with a woman – he needed this. Besides, what were the chances of seeing this woman again?

None...

Everything was going to be fine.

The car ride between the club and his place was silent, but the passion didn't dwindle. Actually, it only grew.

They were craving to be close again, to be entangled in a tight embrace with their bare skins touching and rubbing... they wanted to touch, nip and explore; to find the places were pleasure lay hidden.

"Make a left here," he said and she complied.

C.C. can't help but gasp in awe when she parked the car. 'His place', as he had put it, was a wonderful mansion located only half a block away from 5th Avenue and a few streets away from Park Avenue. Clearly the man was well off.

So why had he spoken with such contempt when he had mentioned it was obvious that she was rich? If he could afford to live here, then he was just as (if not more) rich as she was.

Her musings were interrupted by Niles opening the door for her and helping her out of the car. They kissed and moaned softly as he dragged them to the house.

"You live here?!" she panted in between kisses, passion impairing her senses.

There was a pause.

"Uh... yeah... you could say so," he said quickly and opened the door.

As they tumbled into the house, she briefly thought about how he had avoided to look at her as he had answered her question, but she was soon too distracted by his _oh so delectable_ touch to worry about his words.

He kicked the door close and now, in the privacy of the mansion, they let their passion loose.

Every pretence, every excuse, every reservation melted away. They didn't matter, not anymore... it was all raw, ferocious, intoxicating passion. Items of clothing were removed, peeled off by eager hands and discarded all over the parlour. They simply couldn't stop or even slow down their pace – they felt electricity in their skin, and Niles could only thank God for Maxwell and the family being away for the weekend.

He was certain that, had they been there, he would have been fired on the spot for bringing a half-naked woman home.

And speaking of her, C.C. was now clad in only her underwear – all lace black – and she shamelessly rubbed herself against his boxers, which were the only thing separating her from his growing erection.

He nipped her neck as his hand travelled south and into her panties, a gasp soon signalling that he had found his destination. They were in the living room, so he basically carried her to the arm of the sofa, where he sat her down and continued his onslaught.

Her moans became louder and louder with each stroke of his fingers and the woman could only lean against him, face hidden in the crook of his neck and arms wrapped around him.

"You know," she rasped, shifting her head a bit so she could look at him. "I've always fantasised about having sex in front of a fireplace."

She didn't exactly know why she had voiced her desire, but the alcohol in her system combined with the lusty haze that surrounded her thoughts, barely allowed her to think straight. There was only physical pleasure – no feelings or reservations, just carnal gratification. He growled, clearly finding the mental image of fucking before a fireplace alluring, and he slowed his strokes to look into her eyes.

"Well then... I can fulfil your little fantasy real quick."

Without giving her time to even think a reply, he gathered her in his arms and began his way to an adjacent room. However, just when they were about to cross the threshold, Niles came to a halt.

"We need protection," he said as the woman trailed kisses along his jaw.

"In my purse," she replied airily. "I left it somewhere in the parlour. Put me down and I'll get it."

Usually C.C. wouldn't mind having sex without a condom – she was on the pill – but seeing as this was a one-night stand, she knew there were a lot more risks than just an unwanted pregnancy.

He carefully lowered her onto the ground and the woman dashed in the direction of the parlour. Her purse was lying right next to the door, discarded just as carelessly as the rest of her clothes.

It amazed her just how quickly she fond herself back in his arms, this time with a condom in her hand.

"Now, where were we?" C.C. purred, grazing his chest with her perfectly manicured nails. "Ah, yes, fulfilling my fantasy! Don't make me wait any longer, Little Man."

He smiled down at her, impishly, and once again scooped her up in his arms, more than eager to comply with her demands. They kissed as he carried her – it was a kiss full of lust and passion; it's demanding, intoxicating, rough... perfect.

When he finally laid her down on a soft surface right before an enormous fireplace, C.C. realised they are in the mansion's library. For a fleeting moment, she observed her surroundings in something akin to awe – hundreds of books were neatly lined up one next to the other on the shelves, their spines facing outward so the visitor would know the title of the volume they wanted to read. There were two comfortable cushioned armchairs facing the fireplace, and C.C. discovered that she was lying on top of a very expensive Persian rug – she knew so because her father had a similar rug in his own study.

Niles took a second to light the fire, and soon enough the flames cackled as they burned the dry wood he had piled up in the firebox. They casted long shadows over the rug; the flickering flames also illuminated their semi-naked bodies, giving them a bronze-like glimmer.

' _She looks like a goddess_ ' he thought as he looked down at the beautiful woman sprawled underneath him. Their eyes connected, and Niles just knew she was wordlessly asking him to go on, to join her in the dangerous dance they had begun in the club.

Slowly, sensuously, she unclasped her bra. He yearned to tear it from her body, but he forced himself to respect her pace. They had been caught in a lustful frenzy until then – now it was time to enjoy every second spent together. Niles helped her get rid of her bra, and his eyes greedily drank in the beauty of her perfect breasts. Her milky skin reminded him of fine silk, and the softness of it made him feel he was touching the most delicate thing in the entire universe.

"I take you like what you are seeing?" she said, starting him out of his contemplative state. She was smirking – the woman knew he was very pleased indeed.

"You certainly have a gorgeous pair of breasts, darling," he replied as he buried his face in her chest. He nipped, licked and fondled her breasts, feeling incredibly smug whenever her breath hitched or when she moaned in pleasure.

" _Darling_?" she snorted, although the strain in her voice was impossible to hide. "When did I become your _darling_ , Lover Boy?"

He stopped his movements for a second, eliciting a whimper of protest from the sensuous brunette. "Since you refused to give me your name – if your name is forbidden, then I shall call you as I please."

She wanted to protest; to tell him he was stepping over the line, but his talented fingers, tongue and lips made it almost impossible for her to even formulate a coherent sentence. And he had a point – she had chosen to keep her name a secret while she knew his, so he had the right to call her as he pleased.

There were no feelings involved, they also knew that, so truly, him calling her darling was the least of her problems right then.

Actually, the first one was that, in her view, they were still _scandalously_ _overdressed_.

"I will let it slide," she moaned when his tongue found a particularly sensitive patch of skin. "... because you certainly know how to treat a woman."

She felt him chuckle against her skin. "And this is only the beginning."

She could only agree as his hands slid to the hem of her underwear and began taking them off. He took his time, toeing the line of pain and pleasure – there was a part of her, however, that feared she'd burst up into flames if he didn't hurry up.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but to relish on his slow torture.

"My, what a naughty little girl," he cooed, tossing her black thong away. "Black lace underwear? Positively _sinful_."

"Which is good news for you, I am sure," she retorted and pulled him down for a kiss.

Just like their previous kisses, this one had a more than slightly aggressive quality, but for some reason it is also a bit softer... a bit gentler. He lets her roll them over so that she was on top – after all, Niles liked dominating women – and he ran his hands up and down her sides. Her hands were wrapped in his golden locks, holding his head in place.

They didn't want to break apart – the feeling of their bodies touching, of their skin rubbing together, of their lips and tongues entangled... the pleasure was almost heavenly! But they needed air, and if they wanted things to move forward, they had to pull away.

She reached out for the nearly forgotten condom and opened the wrapping. He observed her in silence, taking a good look at her curvaceous body as she pulled down his boxers. Her perfect breasts, flat stomach, long and slender legs, her hips and...

And that is when he notices it.

"My, my, my," he tutted, smirking as his eyes focused on the area between her legs. "You lied to me! You are a natural blonde, not a brunette!"

C.C. gave him a rather naughty smile as she unrolled the condom down his manhood. "If you want to see the stars, then it will remain our little secret, baby."

"My lips are sealed..." he made a pause as she climbed on top of him again and he pulled her down for another kiss. "... _brunette_."

And indeed, soon they could completely agree that they were not only seeing the stars, but touching them, too.

 **XXXX**

"Niles? Niles, are you listening to me?!" Maxwell snapped when Niles merely hummed when he asked if he wanted to be fired.

Niles shook himself out of his thoughts, finally becoming aware of his employer's ill mood. "I'm sorry, sir, I seem to be a bit distracted this morning."

Maxwell scoffed, pushing his empty cup towards Niles so he could pour some more tea into it. "This morning? You've been behaving like this since last weekend! Can you please focus? My new secretary is coming today and I want her to feel welcome and comfortable."

"Of course, sir," Niles replied. "I'll retire to the kitchen to prepare lunch now."

Maxwell merely dismissed his butler with a wave of his hand, and Niles scurried away to the kitchen, craving to be alone. His boss was right, he had been distracted since last weekend, but he'd never suspect the reasons behind his unusual lack of attention.

It was that woman. That blasted woman... she danced in his thoughts day and night; the memory of her perfume, or their bodies moving in time, of her soft moans as he made her his...

He remembered waking up alone on the library floor. She had been gone – only the smell of her perfume had lingered. Niles remembered her collapsing on top of him, completely spent after their last round of... of what? He didn't want to call it lovemaking, but it hadn't been just sex. At least not for him. He had felt there was some kind of weird connection between the two of them.

Well, he'd probably never know. He didn't know her name or even where to find her, so his memories would have to suffice.

Niles groaned, carelessly retrieving a tray that held last night's leftovers from the freezer and dropping it on the counter with a loud clatter. In what mess had he gotten into? He didn't even know her name, for Christ's sake!

And yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

There was something about her that drove him completely crazy – maybe it was her quick wit, or her mysterious smile, or her peculiarly sultry laugh... perhaps it was everything about her.

Who would have thought that a one-night stand would cause him to be infatuated with a complete stranger?

The less he thought about her, the better. That was the thought that Niles clinched to. At least for today, he had to be in his best behaviour – Miss Babcock, Maxwell's new secretary, would be arriving for lunch, and his boss wanted to welcome his new employee properly. The woman came from one of the most powerful and prestigious families in New York, which would provide Maxwell with a number of valuable connections that would help the company grow.

Albeit young, Niles had heard that the new secretary was an extremely talented businesswoman, which was exactly what his friend needed – not to get him wrong, Maxwell was relatively good in what he did, but he needed the aid of a more disciplined and enterprising mind for the company to soar.

Now that his mind was centred in the task at hand, Niles managed to cook lunch, set the table and even prepare a soufflé for dessert.

As if on cue, the bell rang as soon as Niles took off his apron.

"Ah, she is here!" Maxwell exclaimed, striding out of his office and towards the door, where Niles already stood. "Let her in, Old Man."

As usual, the butler turned the doorknob, opened the door and...

And Niles suddenly felt as though all the blood had drained from his face.

There, stood before him and clad in a smart business suit, stood none other than the woman who had captured his thoughts. It so happened that she had forgotten to mention that her last name was Babcock.

The woman with whom he'd had sex, was his boss' new secretary. He'd had sex with her on their employer's treasured Persian rug, and they had also...

"Welcome, C.C.!" Maxwell exclaimed, interrupting Niles' trail of thought and beckoning her in. "Please, come in – Niles, my butler, will take your coat."

But the woman remained glued to the spot; her eyes and her mouth frozen, wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. Both butler and secretary had been rendered speechless as understanding washed over them, leaving them temporarily incapacitated to move or speak.

Millions of unanswered questions now found rather unexpected answers, and many more formed in their minds. But through the shock, Niles couldn't help but feel a strange happiness. He had thought he'd never see her again, and yet fate had brought him to his doorstep... _literally._

"C.C., are you alright?" Maxwell asked when his new employee stood grounded to the spot, looking as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Uh... oh, yes! Pardon me," she laughed uneasily as she stepped into the mansion, tossing her coat to the butler without even looking at him. "I seem to be a bit distracted."

"Ah, how curious! My butler said the very same thing this morning," Maxwell replied airily, distressing the young woman further.

The hours that followed were frustratingly torturous for both butler and secretary. The brunette had purposely ignored him, no matter how many times he tried to address her. Why was she behaving like that? Was it because they were at work? Because she wanted to make a good impression?

No... he sensed that wasn't the reason. There was a certain disdain for him coming from the secretary; a disdain he couldn't quite understand. Had he done something wrong?

He had to know.

His opportunity came almost unexpectedly, but came nonetheless – C.C. briefly ventured into the kitchen to deposit her empty mug of tea in the sink, and Niles wasn't going to let her slip away this time.

"Was the other night so bad that you are running away from me, darling?" he said.

The woman's head snapped in his direction, fury blazing in her eyes. "How dare you speak to me, butler?!" she hissed, stalking to him. "You are not to speak to your superiors unless you are talked to."

Niles was taken aback by her attitude, and his brow furrowed. "Excuse me?! The other night-"

"Was a mistake," she cut him off. "And we aren't going to speak of it again. Not now, nor never. God knows what people would say if they knew..."

"If they knew what?" he asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

The woman looked at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape. "Are you as stupid as you sound?! If they knew that someone like me, slept with a..." she shuddered. "... with a domestic!"

"Yes, miss, I am a domestic," he replied, his voice strained. "And I must say, seeing as this is the real you, I'll always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you."

The woman gasped, not used to being talked back by the servitude. "Excuse me, but what are you implying?"

"Congratulations! You are as sharp as a dull knife," he spat. "I think it's pretty obvious what I implied, Miss Babcock – I was clearly wrong about the type of person you are," the man crossed the kitchen, standing closer to her. "And just for the record, you didn't seem to mind about my station when I was making you scream in pleasure."

"Careful with what you say," she seethed. "And I think you mistook my groans of pain for moans of pleasure, Little Man. Besides, you were never my type."

"Of course not – I am not inflatable," he shot back.

"Why, you little shi-"

"Niles?" Maxwell's voice called from the intercom, interrupting their verbal sparring. "Is C.C. there?"

"Yes she is, sir," the butler said, giving the brunette a contemptuous smile. "She just got delayed investigating her new surroundings, as most dogs do."

They barely paid attention to Maxwell's outraged "What?!" – both butler and secretary were too caught up in staring daggers at each other. But beneath the anger and the animosity, there was a thrill very much like the one they felt the night they were together; there was a desire to challenge the other, to outsmart the other, to win the fight...

Because this was clearly war.

Who knew? It might prove a decent distraction from the monotony of work.

They held their gaze for a long time, until Niles broke the spell. "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

"Save your breath, Jeeves, you'll need it to blow up your next date," the producer tossed back and flounced out of the room, not giving him the chance to reply.

Not that he was planning on doing so, either. He'd let her win this one time; after all, he was still a gentleman, and ladies always went first.

And, if he was being honest, he was certain this was only the first of many entertaining rounds of witticisms.

"Game on, Babcock" he muttered to himself as he smiled, his eyes still glued to the spot where she had been stood.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I've had this idea in my mind for quite a while! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **As usual I appreciate reviews!**

 **L**


End file.
